The present invention relates to a helicopter rotor.
In general, known helicopter rotors include a central plate-like hub having a substantially polygonal periphery from which a plurality of blades, uniformly distributed around a central axis of rotation of the rotor itself, extend radially outwardly. Each of the said blades is normally connected to the hub by an attachment element or bracket, a central portion of which extends through a respective axial aperture formed in the hub. The connection between each attachment bracket and the hub is normally made by an elastomeric coupling interposed between the said central portion of the bracket and a bridge element extending along the periphery of the hub and delimiting the radially outer part of the said aperture.
From what has been explained above it is possible to see how in rotors of the above described known type the elastomeric couplings interposed between the hub and each said attachment bracket are stressed not only in compression, because of the centrifugal force, but also in shear and consequently do not work in optimum operating conditions.